Asuka y un mundo al revés
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Asuka se encuentra repentinamente fuera de lugar, y es que no consigue explicar que Rei sea cariñosa, que Misato esté detrás de Kaji y no al revés, que Gendo sea un niño elegido y, sobre todo, que Shinji sea el que esté a cargo de las pruebas. Oneshot.


**Asuka y un mundo al revés**

A causa de un llamado de parte de la directiva del NERV, los tres niños tenían que presentarse en las instalaciones con carácter de urgencia. No es que se diera el ataque de un ángel. Se veía a la legua que no había ninguno atacando la ciudad, pero igual esa urgencia llamó bastante la atención de Asuka.

Parecía que todos los trabajadores del NERV estaban empleando al mismo tiempo los ascensores, pues estos no llegaban luego que Asuka tuviera un largo rato esperando. Taconeando con impaciencia, Asuka estaba empezando a perder los estribos, especialmente porque presentarse tarde implicaba un rayón muy feo para su historial y la imagen que tenía de sí misma. El puto ascensor sigue sin venir, y Asuka empieza a apretar los puños con rabia.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Asuka? ─ esa voz Asuka podía reconocerla donde fuera, pero lo que le llama la atención es que el tonito impreso era muy diferente al que acostumbraba oír ─ Te veo muy tensa ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

─ ¿Darme un masaje? ¿De dónde estás sacando esas ideas, Ayanami? ─ Asuka voltea a ver despectivamente a Rei, la cual esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña y sincera que resulta perturbadora para Asuka ─ A-Ayanami... ¿Q-qué haces sonriendo? ¿De verdad puedes sonreír?

─ ¿Acaso hay una razón para que no lo haga? ─ dice Rei con un ánimo que casi hace que a Asuka le explote el cerebro ─ La vida es tan hermosa. Los pajaritos cantando, el sol brillando, el rocío matinal refrescando, mi corazón latiendo, sólo tuve sueños hermosos anoche... ¿Qué razón habría para que no sea feliz ahora mismo?

Asuka se sentía completamente perdida ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Rei Ayanami? Desgraciadamente no había nadie cerca que pudiera explicarle lo que estaba pasando, y es que de verdad necesitaba una muy buena explicación. Justo en ese momento el ascensor llega, y Asuka no pierde tiempo para subirse, y Rei tampoco.

─ Oye, ¿quieres que luego de esto vayamos a comer juntas? Conozco una cafetería muy buena donde sirven un café con patrones que te harán perder la cabeza...

─ Ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza simplemente oyéndote, muñeca.

─ ¿Yo? ¿Y encimas me llamas muñeca? No sabía que podías ser tan audaz, A-su-ka-chan ─ la forma en que habló Ayanami resultó todavía más perturbadora, y sólo fue a peor su sensación cuando Rei se le acerca de modo un poco sugerente ─. Si nada más hablándote ya consigo volverte loca, me gustaría saber lo que soy capaz si intento... algo más.

Asuka se pone entonces a presionar repetidamente el botón del piso al que quería ir. Ya lo suyo se estaba convirtiendo en algo cercano al miedo. Esa no era Rei Ayanami, sino alguien más. Debía aquello ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

─ Vamos... Vamos, muévete ─ rogaba a susurros Asuka, viendo que Rei se le acercaba más y más.

─ Te noto tensa, Asuka-chan. Te podría dar un masaje para que te relajes en un segundo, puesto que tengo unos dedos mágicos para esta clase de cosas...

─ ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¿Qué le pasa a esta chatarra que todavía no llega? ─ protesta Asuka mientras pasa a golpear el panel de los botones.

Y el ascensor finalmente llega a destino, y Asuka aprovecha el momento mismo en que las puertas se abren para salir corriendo de allí. Claramente Rei no intentaría nada si ambas estaban a la vista, pues allí había bastante personal del NERV. Rei simplemente hace un puchero, viendo que no lograría nada con Asuka desde allí, y ambas se dirigieron al cuarto al que habían sido llamadas (desde luego, Asuka mantuvo una cierta distancia para estar segura de que Rei no intentase nada).

Al llegar al centro de mando, Asuka se encuentra con Kaji y Misato besuqueándose sin rubor alguno y sin importarles que el resto del personal presente los estuviera viendo, boquiabiertos. Rei se tapa la boca con una mano, pero su cara, lejos de mostrar disgusto o algún otro gesto similar, simplemente reflejaba asombro y emoción.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa, Asuka-chan? Anoche casualmente soñé que tú y yo estábamos precisamente de ese modo ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos? Te aseguro que me he esmerado para tener un aliento delicioso para ti.

─ Mejor mantén distancia, niña modelo ─ responde Asuka de manera despectiva.

─Vamos, déjate llevar. Te aseguro que te vas a divertir en grande...

─ Calma todo el mundo.

Asuka se sobresalta al reconocer la voz de quien estaba imponiendo orden en las instalaciones. Lentamente voltea su vista en dirección a la procedencia de aquella voz, y en el punto de mando, donde normalmente estaría Gendo Ikari, se encontraba precisamente su hijo, Shinji, y encima estaba en la misma posición que tanto caracterizaba a su padre.

─ ¿K-kinder?

─ ¿Está todo listo para las prácticas? ─ pregunta Shinji mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a Asuka. Nada más le faltaba la barba y los lentes para ser Gendo ─ Ya llevamos un tiempo sin que se hayan llevado a cabo ataques de parte de algún ángel, pero no podemos dejar que nosotros y los niños elegidos nos oxidemos por falta de actividad.

─ Ya están dos de los tres niños elegidos. En unos segundos llegará el tercero ─ dice Ritsuko calmadamente.

─ Llegar ahora mismo es ya llegar tarde. Háganle un llamado de atención.

Toda esa palabrería no tenía ningún sentido para Asuka. Si no estaba ya Shinji como uno de los niños elegidos y piloto de los EVAs, ¿quién estaría entonces tomando su lugar? La respuesta, tal y como había señalado Ritsuko, llega pocos segundos después, y Asuka, al ver quién ocupaba el lugar de Shinji, siente que casi le daba un infarto por la impresión sufrida.

─ ¿Usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ─ no evita decir.

─ Pues estoy aquí porque soy uno de los pilotos de los EVAs, además que soy un "niño elegido" ¿Acaso no se nota? ─ responde el mismísimo Gendo Ikari, vestido con el traje que normalmente usaría Shinji ─ Bueno, en todo caso estoy listo para lo que sea ¿A qué clase de ángel nos enfrentaremos esta vez?

─ A ninguno. Shinji-sama dijo que sólo se trata de una práctica para que no perdamos el dominio que tenemos al momento de maniobrar los EVAs ─ responde Rei, y Asuka se le queda viendo atónita.

─ ¿S-Shinji-sama? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estás celosa, Asuka-chan? ─ dice Rei confundida, para luego sonreír con travesura ─ No deberías estarlo. Tan solo me tienes que pedir, y cada vez que estemos en la intimidad tú y yo, te llamaré "Asuka-sama" todas las veces que quieras ¿O prefieres que te diga ojou-sama o maestra? ─ Rei se pone bastante roja y empieza a jugar con sus dedos ─ Sé que no sería algo fácil para mí, pero si así quieres que te llame, estoy dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo...

─ ¡Yo no quiero nada de eso! ¡Simplemente quiero que me dejes en paz, Rei! ─ dice Asuka con toda la hostilidad que podía mostrar para ahuyentar a su compañera ─ ¡Y tú, tonto! ─ ahora se dirigía a Shinji, que finalmente la mira ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo en ese puesto? ¿Por qué tu papá está aquí?

─ Estoy aquí porque yo estoy al mando ¿Acaso no se ve? ─ responde Shinji con una frialdad tal que le congela la sangre a Asuka.

─ ¡Socorro! ¡Sálvenme de Misato! ─ ruega Kaji intentando zafarse del agarre de Misato, pero nadie acude a su llamado en ese momento.

─ Eso no puede ser posible... Y si eres el que está a cargo, ¿por qué no estás poniendo en orden a Misato? ─ ahora Asuka señala a la mencionada, la cual sigue besándose con Kaji sin importar nada ─ ¿Qué te está pasando, kinder? ¿No eres tú acaso el encargado de poner orden en casa, por más que nunca lo logres?

─ Yo no vivo con ninguna de ustedes. Yo ya estoy casado, así que tengo que hacer mi vida con esa persona y con nadie más.

Las frías palabras de Shinji calaron hondo en la psique de Asuka ¿Shinji se casó? ¿En qué momento? No se había percatado de ello en ningún momento, y de pronto Asuka siente una poderosa opresión en el pecho, cosa que el propio Shinji no daba muestras de notar siquiera.

─ ¿Casarte? ¿Con quién te habrías casado?

─ ¿No lo recuerdas? ─ continúa Shinji con su frialdad total ─ Yo me casé con Kaworu...

─ ¿¡CON ÉL!? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ─ grita Asuka totalmente fuera de control.

─ Claro que sí ¿No lo recuerdas? ─ dice Gendo ─ Todos estuvimos en la boda la semana pasada.

─ Así es. Aún recuerdo las palabras del padre al momento de casarlos ─ dice Rei con tono soñador ─. "Los declaro marido y Shinji". No creo que sea fácil definir quién tiene la voz cantante... ¡Oh, tengo una grandiosa idea! Asuka-chan, ¿qué tal si tú y yo nos casamos también? Podríamos ser "Asuka y mujer", ¿o prefieres "Rei y mujer"?

─ No... ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Shinji, no entiendo cómo es que puedes casarte con aquel sujeto!

─ No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ─ la voz de Shinji sigue tan fría e inamovible como antes ─ La razón por la que me casé con Kaworu es porque él me llena, cosa que tú jamás podrías.

─ Oh, creo que eso tiene un doble sentido ─ dice Rei bastante divertida.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOO! ─ Asuka se lleva las manos a la cabeza, inmersa en una repentina desesperación, amplificada ésta por la confusión.

* * *

 **Habitación de Asuka**

─ ¡Ahhhh! ─ Asuka se levanta de golpe, y con la mirada registra todo su alrededor con algo de paranoia ─ ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Nada más un sueño...?

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Asuka? ─ Shinji entra de golpe en la habitación, y Asuka reacciona aventándole una almohada a la cara.

─ ¿No sabes tocar la puerta, idiota?

─ L-lo siento, pero es que te oí gritar bastante rato y...

─ ¡No es nada, kinder! Ahora haz el favor de salir, que me tengo que cambiar.

Shinji simplemente se encoge de hombros y hace lo que Asuka le había ordenado. Había sido un alivio que aquello no hubiese sido real. Había estado demasiado cerca, puesto que fue algo verdaderamente traumático lo que había soñado. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era vestirse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pese a que sabía que Misato también se interesaría por los gritos que había dado recién.

 **Fin**

* * *

Cortito, lo sé, pero tampoco es que vaya a escribir una biblia sobre esta bizarra aventura de Asuka. Pienso que así es mejor. Nos hemos de volver a ver, nada más quedaría decidir cuándo.

Hasta otra


End file.
